Best When I'm Out of My Mind
by lizook
Summary: From the minute they’d walked into the bar she’d been at it, taunting and teasing him whenever the opportunity arose


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; Booth and Brennan are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Thanks to Jess (**Cupcakebean**) for giving this a read through.

**Disclaimer**: Bones doesn't belong to me. Title taken from SheDaisy's _Out of My Mind_.

* * *

She was driving him crazy.

Absolutely insane.

From the minute they'd walked into the bar she'd been at it, taunting and teasing him whenever the opportunity arose. Yes, his girlfriend would surely be the death of him.

He took a pull from his beer, shaking his head in distaste at the term. Over three years together and they still hadn't found a satisfactory way to describe everything they were to one another.

His mouth turned up recalling her look of disbelief and slight amusement when he'd introduced her as his paramour earlier in the month. She'd silently vetoed it and offered their fallback definition: partners. In every sense of the word. The lawyer had laughed when she'd added that part, but Booth just grinned, the truth of it still catching him by surprise sometimes.

The music in the bar changed, jarring him from his thoughts as the woman in question neared. She stopped right in front of the stool where he sat causing him to exhale roughly as she turned, her hips swaying more than usual while she embraced Wendell.

"Congratulations again." She glanced over her shoulder, the corner of her mouth lifting as her eyes met Booth's. "I'll see you at work on Monday."

The young man nodded thanks just before one of their coworkers yanked him back out onto the dance floor where their group of friends was dancing wildly.

"He's a good addition to the team, Bones."

"I agree with that assessment." She settled next to him, leaning her bare shoulder against his chest.

Groaning, he bit the inside of his cheek as the image of her shrugging out of her jacket to ease the heat of the bar came rushing back. He'd known she'd gone home after work to change but he hadn't expected the high boots and white low-cut top she knew he loved. He was pretty sure he'd nearly died the minute that jacket had started to slip off.

"We still have to deal with rotating interns though, don't we?" He began peeling the label from the bottle in front of him, tracing the condensation that had gathered on the table... anything to take his mind off of how closely she pressed against him.... If they left now the entire team would see just how much of an effect she had on him.

"I'm afraid so." Her hand drifted up his leg, settling high on his thigh. "The Jeffersonian believes it's a beneficial relationship for both part-" she paused as his fingers closed around her wrist, tugging her hand back to the table, "Are you.... what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He downed the rest of his beer and tilted his body towards her. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

She shuddered and nodded, the intensity of his gaze stealing her breath. She stood, smiling as he gathered their coats and started for the door. Quickly, she caught Angela's attention, waved goodnight, and followed his path out of the building.

The brisk November air wrapped around her and she let out a gasp of surprise as his hands grasped her waist, pulling her down the alley next to the bar.

His knee nudged between hers as he pressed her against the brick wall, his mouth searing kisses across her jaw and down her throat. Her head fell back, their coats dropping to the steps next to them, as his teeth nipped at her collarbone. He groaned, thumbs digging into her hips as she arched and writhed beneath him.

"Oh god, Booth." Her hands slipped under his tee, ghosting over the strong lines of his back before coming to rest on his shoulders.

"I know, baby." He turned her from the wall, backing her into the steps of the fire escape. Leaning forward, he spread their coats out beneath her and lowered her to the step. She was pulling at the bottom of his shirt almost immediately and he sat back, hands skimming over her calves as he glanced over his shoulder, debating.

They could easily be seen if someone happened to look down the road; the faint glow of the street light wouldn't be enough to disguise what was going on, but... he couldn't wait. He was insane with desire.

And the way her hands were roaming over him, her hips desperately bucking against his, made him positive she was, too.

"Damn," he slowly lifted her skirt, bunching it around her waist as she flung his shirt to the ground, "what got into you tonight?" He rocked his erection against her thigh, grinning as she moaned and raked her nails across his back. "You... drove me crazy," he braced himself on the step, pressing them together from head to toe, "all night..."

"You," she covered his mouth with hers, sucking at his bottom lip as she pushed his jeans and boxers off, "you started it."

"Hmmm?" His hands drifted between fine material of her shirt and the mind-numbing warmth of her skin, pulling her even closer. Her breathing was rapidly increasing and the rise and fall of her chest against his, her fingers twining in his hair, sent a wave of heat rushing through him.

"After you kicked that door down at the suspect's apartment," she hooked her leg over his hip, urging him forward, "I was aroused all day."

He didn't think he could have ever wanted her more, but knowing that she'd spent all night trying - _as if she really needed to try_ - to make him as aroused as she'd been all day set his blood on fire, made his head spin. God, he loved her.

His mouth ravaged hers, their tongues twisting together as he pushed her panties to the side and slid home.

Her leg tightened around him as he began to move and she gasped, raising her hips to meet each thrust. He was rocking them slowly, gently increasing the pleasure she'd felt coiling all day.

"Oh... oh, shit, faster." She kissed his jaw, her hands falling to his ass as he increased their tempo.

His hands drifted over her breasts, teasing her nipples to tight peaks through the fabric of her shirt. He ducked his head, running his tongue over the swell of each breast, up the column of her throat...

He stilled, her hands splayed across his lower back, eyebrow raised in question. His gaze moved over her shoulder to the sidewalk at the end of the road. He held his breath, counted to twenty, and realized whoever had left the bar must have turned in the other direction.

Her hands were pressing into him desperately now, begging him to move, and he brushed his lips over hers, beginning to thrust into her with renewed vigor.

"Fuck, not gonna last," he grunted as she hitched her leg up higher, driving him even deeper, "much longer."

"Me either, just.... oh..." her arm flew out, banging the step above them as he swelled within her, his movements becoming erratic, "oh yes, I'm going to..."

His hand cupped her face, thumb stroking her cheek as he rocked into her even faster. Her cheeks stained red and he leaned close, chanting her name against her lips as they both started to unravel.

"Ohhhh." She moaned as he returned to her, his teeth tugging at her bottom lip. Her breath hitched and her head thrashed against their coats, her orgasm rocking her.

He swirled his hips against hers once... twice... and fell after her, sighing into her mouth as the pleasure swept through him.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, collapsing on the step beneath her. She leaned on her elbow, grinning down at him as she smoothed her skirt. His breathing was evening, a look of complete satisfaction blossoming on his face; he truly was an amazing man.

"Hey, let's go," she stood, holding out her hand out to him, her smile widening as he gathered his shirt and their coats before lacing his fingers through hers, "I'd like to drive you crazy at home."


End file.
